Insanity
by ChocolateMonki
Summary: Oneshot. (fem. Frisk). They say insanity is the equivalence of repetition.


Frisk woke up to nothingness.

For a moment she could not help but allow a feeling of hope rise in her. Did she finally die? However this was proven false when she felt pain in her abdominal area. If she was truly dead she wouldn't be feeling pain, physical or emotional.

Frisk knew she should be used to the feeling of disappointment by now. She had lost count of the number of timelines where she had worked hard to give herself and her friends a happy ending, only for it to be snatched away with a snap of her fingers. It's as if her hard work was all for naught. She wasn't sure she could continue doing this. But giving up was not an option. So with a heavy heart filled with dread and determination, Frisk stood up to face her fate.

Frisk concluded that she was still Underground although she had no idea where since the temperature here seemed normal. Well, normal temperatures in terms of the Underground. Compared to the Hotlands where the temperature soar over one hundred or Snowedin where it was so cold that it snowed (Which counts because it can't snow underground).

It was pitch black so all Frisk was able to do was stumble around blindly, relying on her other senses for a possible way out. After minutes (possibly hours) of stumbling she was able to spot a beam of light up ahead. Frisk felt relief and increased her speed to reach the light.

The only thing in the illuminated area was an innocent single golden flower. This flower looked like a stereotypical flower that a child might draw with crayon. Other than that the clearing bare of anything inanimate or animate.

Suddenly the center of the flower morphed into a stereotypical smiling face that equally matched it's form.

Fear spiked within Frisk, she wasn't fooled by this flowers display of innocence. How could she not? After all this seemingly small bundle of innocence always appeared in her nightmares.

"Oh my!" Flowey, the Flower gasped in mock surprise. "It seems like you've died….AGAIN!"

It's innocent smiling face morphed into a hideous smirk. "So how was it?Did you have fun killing those friends of yours?" The flower commented nonchalantly as if talking about the nonexistent weather of the Underground.

Frisk's eyes widened in horror. What was Flowey talking about? She would never kill her friends. An image Papyrus, Sans, and herself eating some of Papyrus' (inedible) spaghetti for dinner popped in her mind. Frisk and Sans were making horrible puns, irritating Papyrus to no end. Frisk felt safe and happy there, why would she kill them?

No, Flowey must be lying like it always does.

However when she looked down to inspect herself she felt bile rising up from her stomach. She was covered head to toe in dust.

To humans who are ignorant of Monsters may see this as something insignificant, but Frisk wasn't like any other clueless human because she knows that this dust is the equivalence of blood to humans. When a monster die they dissolve into dust. The evidence was indisputable it was clear Frisk had just committed the most heinous crime any person or monster could have done.

"Why the face? I thought you enjoyed killing your friends after all you were smiling all throughout as you killed them one by one." If possible the expression on Flowey's face seemed to grow manic in each word it uttered, "Oh! and did you see their expressions! That look of utter betrayal and anger. Though there seemed to be that one tall skeleton, what his name? Papyrus!" Frisk felt her heart drop at the name. " Even after you've killed so many times in so many timelines he still says he believes. In. You."

"Stop" Frisk whispered hoarsely she crouched down into a ball and tried to cover her ears. Tears were pooling around her eyes.

But the Flower continued on. "And then there's his brother, Sans. He was so angry!...He killed you didn't he? And to think you two used to be buddies."

Frisk felt the familiar ache on her stomach. It felt much more painful now than ever but the pain was no match to the emotional pain, the pain of remorse cutting her up over and over again.

"I'm sorry" Frisk whispered. At this point she was crying. These weren't the cries usually made by an eight year old which are usually loud and were only for their own selfish wants of toys. No, these were a silent cry of a soul who have been through too much.

This was a result of the constant resets. In order to achieve that happy ending she had to give up something in return , that was her innocence.

Flowey ceased it's chatter at Frisk's broken voice. "Ha….ha...why?" The Flower's once patronizing voice cracked. "Why are you looking at me like that?! I'm not - I'm not - you look at me like I'm the bad guy!"

The Golden Flower, the demon in Frisk's nightmare who was always out for her and her friends' lives wilted to a pitiful state.

In each timeline Flowey was either killed by her own hand or left alone and forgotten underground as Frisk and her friends finally lived their happy was then she felt sorry for the flower. She wasn't the only one suffering.

Frisk felt her heart fill with determination once more. Standing up from her fetal position she began walking slowly but surely to the out of nowhere Flowey snapped out of it's pitiful state and began laughing hysterically.

"Don't you see? I'm not the bad guy! I'm not. I'm not" Flowey kept repeating the mantra over and over.

For a moment Frisk was frozen in fear, but she quickly dismissed it. Determination was driving her to approach the flower, slowly but surely.

Flowey seemed to not notice her nearing presence until it felt Frisk's small arms wrap themselves gently around immediately ceased it's mutterings and broke down sobbing. How long was the last time it had been hugged so lovingly like this?

Frisk herself was crying quietly.

The monster and human cried. They cried for every mistake, for every loss, and for the love that they've felt for their precious people they wanted to save. And with each tear they've shed the burdens they carry began to lighten.

…

It was then Frisk lost focus of the world around her.

She wasn't completely gone per se, merely hibernating. Don't worry, she won't remember anything dear reader. Because when she wakes up she'll be back in the very beginning with a new adventure waiting for her. Whether it will end in with happiness or bloodshed would be entirely up to your decision.

But first we need to get rid of a pesky little weed.

We go back to the sappy heartwarming moment where little Frisk, or should I say little you, comforted the weed. You reached for the small toy knife hidden up your sleeves, despite it being harmless to humans the plastic knife was effective at killing pesky monsters hindering you from your adventure.

Soundlessly you slashed the weed with the knife effectively giving it with a critical hit.

It gasped in surprise and pain as it collapsed on to you. You felt disgusted by its touch.

"Heh…..Heh..See? I'm not the bad guy" Flowey said weakly, it knew that you weren't the kind Frisk that gave comfort to it moments before. "You just love playing God don't you? Killing anyone on a whim and then resetting everything."

You say nothing as Flowey continued to grow weaker with each labored breath.

Honestly will this flower just die already?

"Please" Flowey felt desperate. It was fine suffering alone, he's was used to it, but he didn't want Frisk to be dragged along too. "leave them be, don't you see Frisk has suffered through enough. How many times do you have to make them suffer?"

You decided to indulge the flower in it's last moments by answering its inquiry. "As many as I want. I bought this game so I could enjoy it. How else am I going to pass time? Besides your not even real, just a character in a game."

"Ha..Ha… See Frisk. I'm not the bad guy….So please don't be afraid" Flowey was now sobbing. It seemed begging was not enough to melt a heart that was neither human or monster. With a shuddering breath the flower dissolved into dust.

A box appeared out of nowhere inquiring whether or not the player wanted to reset. Under it were your choices: a yes or a no.

You then heard your mother yelling at you to clean your room. You groaned, stupid flower took too long to die, you couldn't even skip the monologue. You paused the game so that you could do the chore.

You couldn't wait to play the game once more, over and over.

They say that insanity is the equivalence of repetition.

 **END**


End file.
